fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Marriage
Marriage is a game-play element that is available in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, Fable II, and Fable III. Marrying someone can have many benefits. In Fable, marriage offers limited benefits such as allowing sex, a dowry of gold and getting gifts. In Fable II, marriage has many more benefits such as improving Sleeping Bonuses, allowing children, and the original benefits from the first game. You can get married to most of the minor NPCs you see in the game, as well as some awarded from quests, who have unique character models. You will be required to set them to martial home after proposing, which can be any purchasable or rent-able home, commonly found in towns. If they are set in towns, your spouse will not leave that region unless divorced or moved. There are also small inner areas where enemies present in the region can't get to due to guard activity, such as the Gypsy Camp or Giles' Farm if expanded. It's safe to put spouses here, as they won't leave the small area on their own. At any given time all spouses can divorce you or be killed by you or by enemies in the game, with the exception of Lady Grey who can only divorce you. Either will result in Evil points (unless your spouse was killed by an enemy) and your children being taken away from that home. If your spouse is unhappy enough for a long enough time, you may come home to find him or her cheating on you with another person. Showing affection and keeping the daily up keep for that family at a reasonable level will keep your spouse happy and stop any wandering eyes he or she may have. Your spouse may also divorce you if he or she is unhappy enough. Making negative expressions at your spouse and keeping a low daily up keep for that family are ways to make him or her unhappy with you. In Fable III, heart icon will appear over the Up D-pad sign in the lower left corner of your screen whenever your spouse (or one of your spouses) has a gift or a sex invite for you. Notes *Strangely, you get less evil/corruption points for killing your spouse than if they divorce you. *If you marry a travelling trader, their specialization will occasionally change over time - unless they are set to follow you. This may be true of all travelling traders. *An upper-class merchant is a most useful spouse, since their wealth mark-up will almost always exceed the love discount. *If you propose to somebody with children and/or a spouse, the second you set a marital home, the children/spouse will disappear from the game. *If you cannot find many wealthy houses in Fable II, then try marrying a middle class or lower class person since they aren't as picky as the higher class people when it comes to house picking, gift giving, or ring giving. *It is not surprising that if you propose to a higher class person, they will most likely want a better ring than what you would usually get a regular villager. *Also, if you give your spouse a ring again, you will be both engaged to them and married to them at the same time. This causes no trouble until you try to move house, at which point you are "married" a "second" time to the same person and will start being blackmailed for it. *Strangely in Fable II, the best gift you can give your spouse are weapons such as a Longsword or Rifle. Which, depending on the class of the weapons can earn you TONS of good/pure points and almost max out the love points of your spouse. But no matter what weapon you give, the spouse will not equip or ever use it, so it is unknown what they do with them. *In Fable III, any children you have with your spouse will go to the Bowerstone orphanage should you get a divorce. You can opt to re-adopt them if you choose (you can even be a single parent if you like). *In Fable II it is possible to catch a sexually transmitted disease from your spouse, even if you haven't previously. This occurs even if there is no other contact between themselves and the rest of the npc population (such as using the Serenity Farm). *In Fable II there is no safe way for lesbians to have sex, the game forces you to have unprotected sex. Fable III In Fable III it has been confirmed that you can marry a co-op partner, you and your new spouse will have joint access to your gold. To get married in Fable 3 you will have to propose and select from your map where you are going to live. A new system will be introduced where, depending on the location, you can select what type of wedding you want. For example when marrying in Millfields, you can choose from a muddy wedding for 100 gold, a monument wedding for 1000 gold or a lake wedding for 5000 gold. There will be a cinematic of the marriage. If one were to have children, you can look after them yourself or employ a nanny. If you got divorced in co-op the host world would keep the children. This can all be seen here. Bugs In Fable III, sometimes a black child will be the outcome when two white characters get married and have children. Also in Fable III, after you ask someone to marry you, if you choose the house that your new fiancée currently lives in as your family's new home, the game will automatically evict them and delete them from your game as soon as you press okay. The cut scene showing your marriage will picture the hero standing alone at the altar and, though the game will still congratulate you on your new marriage, the person you just married cannot be found in the game any-more. Category:Gameplay Category:Fable Category:Fable II Category:Fable III